


Зеркало

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: Зеркало, зеркало, зеркало-на-стене.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Красный — основной цвет формы национальной сборной.

— Зеркало, зеркало, зеркало-на-стене, я выбрал белое, чище, чем первый снег. Сказка могла бы закончиться этим, но  
здесь он впервые не стал повторять за мной.  
Он выбрал чёрное. Чёрное, как смола. Впрочем, вся сказка-то только о том, кто ал будет в конце её, словно заря и кровь, кто управляющий этой игрой король.  
Зеркало, зеркало, зеркало-на-стене, кто из нас бьёт всех уверенней и сильней, чьи слова — мёд, а чьи взгляды острей ножа? Как победить его, как мне его сдержать?

— Он растет быстро, он учится всех быстрей. И твоя фора в два года в такой игре стоит не больше, чем фора длиною в вдох. Он тебя выучит. Выучит от и до. И повторит все движения верно, ведь  
дар, что в тебе одной искрою будет тлеть, всё, что лелеешь, и всё, чему сам ты рад, есть у него, преумноженное стократ. 

— Зеркало, зеркало, зеркало-на-стене, раз никогда я не стану его точней, что же вложить мне в слова мои и удар, как превратить это глупое «никогда» в «может, когда-нибудь»? Так расскажи мне про  
нас, надевающих алое, словно кровь.


End file.
